warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Ruber/Gallery
Images of Ruber from the film Quest for Camelot. Promotional Images Baron_Ruber.png|Ruber as seen in one of the posters for Quest for Camelot. Ban-questcamelot-ruberjpg-ruber-870149604.jpg|Ruber as seen in a landscape banner for Quest for Camelot. Designs Ruber-legal-ruber-989946901.jpg|Sketch designs and early animation of Ruber. Ruber_legal22.jpg|Early sketches of Ruber with his helmet. Films Quest for Camelot Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-628.jpg Ruber_sneaking_in.jpg|Ruber sneaking in a meeting with the knights. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-657.jpg Ruber_banging_his_shield.jpg|Ruber slamming his shield on the table. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-717.jpg|"Charming sing-along. Now let's get down to business. I've waited a long time for this day. What about my new land?!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-755.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-773.jpg|Ruber declaring himself as the new king. Ruber_ready_to_attack.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-787.jpg|Ruber defies Arthur by going into attack. Ruber_killing_Sir_Lionel.png|Ruber whacking Sir Lionel with his mace, killing him. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-797.jpg|Ruber ruthlessly beats down knights who try to stop him. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-804.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-809.jpg|Ruber sent flying after he attempted to whack Excalibur with his mace. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-810.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-813.jpg Ruber_swearing_revenge.jpg|Ruber swearing revenge that he will hold Excalibur for himself, and threatens to take over Camelot. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-831.jpg|Ruber barricading the doors before fleeing. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1862.jpg|"Knock, knock?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1868.jpg|Ruber revealing himself to Julianna. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1870.jpg|Ruber's evil grin. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1887.jpg|"Julianna, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd invade! How bout a little kiss? I hear you still single". Ruber_at_the_Fireplace.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1925.jpg|Ruber revealing his plans to Julianna. Ruber_yelling_at_a_servant.jpg|"SILENCE!!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1973.jpg|"Let darkness find it sad ways, let's go back to good old bad days! No more foolish acts of kindness, Arthur and his kingdom WILL BE MINE!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1992.jpg|"And pretty Julianna" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1995.jpg|"you're going to help me." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2009.jpg|"I think you'll find that you won't BE ABLE TO RESIST!" Ruber.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2033.jpg|Ruber bravely stopping an oncoming attack behind him. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2052.jpg|"Years from now, no one will bother, to recall your good King Arthur, because all of this will be MINE! THIS WILL ALL BE MINE!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2129.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2143.jpg|Ruber applying a few drops of the potion into the well. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2147.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2148.jpg|Ruber demonstrating how his potion works. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2156.jpg|Ruber throwing the chicken and an axe into the well. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2160.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2167.jpg|"Ta-da! Behold... um, Bladebeak!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2192.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2207.jpg|Ruber leading his henchmen getting transformed into ironmen. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2297.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2324.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2339.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2347.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2369.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2441.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2477.jpg|Ruber has found out about the griffin losing Excalibur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2513.jpg|"You stupid animal!" Ruber_and_his_pet_griffin.jpg Ruber_at_the_Griffin_1.jpg|"Where is the sword, now?" Ruber_at_the_Griffin_2.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2555.jpg|"Excalibur is the one thing, that will keep me from conquest of Camelot!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2567.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2584.jpg|"After her! And bring her back! And you.." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2590.jpg|"You are going to lead me," Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2598.jpg|"to Excalibur." Ruber_smiling_evily.jpg Ruber_and_his_army.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4282.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4309.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-4320.jpg|Ruber cornered by the dragon. Ruber_punching_a_dragon.jpg|until he slams his fist into the dragon's face. Ruber_punching_a_dragon.png|Ruber punching a dragon, killing it. Ruber_cackling.jpg Ruber_cluching_hot_coal.jpg|Ruber clutching burning coal in his hand, but he enjoys it. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5539.jpg|Ruber leading his men to attack, after he had one of them to injure Garrett. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5543.jpg|Garrett whacking Ruber away with his staff. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5572.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5589.jpg Ruber_before_he_gets_trapped.jpg|Ruber and his men, seconds before they get trapped. Ruber_with_the_Griffin,_trapped.png|Ruber and the Griffin, after they emerged from the soil. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6385.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6390.jpg|Ruber shoving one of the mace wielding thug's mace balls into his arrow shooting thug's mouth to shut him up. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6397.jpg|"I hate ogres!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6401.jpg|"Walk this way." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6427.jpg|Ruber and the Griffin flying towards Excalibur, until the Griffin sneezes. Ruber_gasping_after_the_Griffin_sneezed.png|Ruber gasping in horror after the Griffin sneezed, knowing that the ogre will wake up. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6479.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6482.jpg|Ruber and the Griffin, thrown off flight by the Ogre's yawning breath. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6487.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6498.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6515.jpg Ruber_trapped_under_the_ogre.jpg|Ruber and his Griffin trapped underneath the Ogre's rear. Ruber_and_the_Griffin_unharmed.jpg|Ruber and the Griffin after they were sent flying due to the Ogre breaking wind. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6603.jpg|"After you." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6614.jpg|Ruber motioning the Griffin to attack Ayden. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6625.jpg Ruber_looking_on_in_horror.png|Ruber's horrified look when the Griffin is accidentally flying towards him. Ruber_falling_down_a_cliff.jpg Ruber_falling_unconscious..jpg|Ruber falling onto his Griffin, possibly knocking him out. Ruber_taking_Excalibur.jpg|"Excalibur, mine forever!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7214.jpg|"You've been quite annoying, for a girl." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7233.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7247.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7263.jpg|Ruber with Excalibur in his hand, before he uses his potion to attach it to himself. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7267.jpg Ruber_putting_ACME_potion_on_Excalibur.jpg|"Prepare, for the dawning..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7273.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7274.jpg Ruber_rising_to_power.png|"...of AN NEW AGE!!!" Ruber_fusing_Excalibur_to_his_arm_1.jpg|Ruber writhing in pain as the potion's magic melds Excalibur to his hand. Ruber_fusing_Excalibur_to_his_arm_2.jpg Ruber_with_the_sword_Excalibur.jpg|Ruber, after he finished magically attaching Excalibur to his own arm. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7328.jpg|"Don't worry, little girl. I'll make sure Arthur gets it back, or gets it in the back. (laughing) As the case might be." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7339.jpg|"Throw her in the wagon." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7389.jpg|"What a touching reunion, but all this love is making me nauseous." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7394.jpg|"And you got to job to do, Julianna! Remember." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7579.jpg|Ruber in his disguise. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7680.jpg|Ruber patiently waits to start an ambush. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7734.jpg|"ATTACK!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7890.jpg|Ruber waiting for Arthur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7895.jpg|"Pleased to see me?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7903.jpg|"A spear? How stone age!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7912.jpg|"A king would hold a more noble weapon" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7914.jpg|"A king, would hold.." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7922.jpg|"...Excalibur!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8028.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8049.jpg|Ruber ready to attack an weakened Arthur once more. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8201.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8222.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8245.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8268.jpg|Kayley stopping Ruber by knocking him out of window. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8278.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8291.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8345.jpg|Ruber cornering Kayley and ready to attack... Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8348.jpg|...until he slices Garrett's stick after anticipating the latter's prepared attack. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8359.jpg|"Oopsy daisy, You probably won't be needing that." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8372.jpg|"Where's your pigeon, Now?" Ruber_wielding_Excalibur.jpg|"Two for the price of one, this must be my lucky day!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8400.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8406.jpg Ruber_trapped_in_the_stone.jpg|"Oh no! The Stone!" The_Stone_power_rises_on_Ruber's_fused_arm.jpg|Ruber's reaction when the stone begins to reverse the effects of his potion. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8424.jpg The_Stone_conflicting_with_ACME_Potion.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8427.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8469.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8470.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8471.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8474.jpg|Ruber laughing maniacally and in agony at his final seconds before his death. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8476.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8477.jpg Ruber's_death.jpg|Ruber disintegrated to his death. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8481.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8482.jpg|Ruber has finally evaporated into smoke and nothingness. Ruber's_shoulder_pad.jpg|Ruber's shoulder pad, after it landed back on earth. Merchandise Ruber-Front.jpg|An action figure of Ruber. Category:Quest for Camelot galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Warner Bros. villain galleries Category:Galleries